


Sally aime bien

by Melie



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Introspection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-18
Updated: 2009-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS sur Thud. Il y a des choses que Sally aime bien, à Ankh Morpork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sally aime bien

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers sur Thud.  
> Tout à Terry Pratchett.

Sally aime bien Ankh Morpork.

En ce moment, elle est assise à un bar et il n'y a qu'une dizaine de personnes pour la regarder avec dégoût/crainte/méfiance/rayez les mentions inutiles, ce qui est une bonne moyenne. Et par chance, aucune des dîtes personnes ne se trouve faire partie de ses collèges. Pas même Angua, et c'est une belle innovation. Angua est même assise juste à côté d'elle, et si elle ne daigne pas encore lui adresser la parole, il n'est pas dit que ce mutisme dure – même si ce sera probablement à Sally de le briser.

Sally aime bien écouter les battements de cœur d'Angua.

Une « soirée entre filles » typique, si ce n'est que cette fois Hilaria avait d'autres choses à faire – probablement expliquer quelque chose à Samuel Vimaire avec beaucoup de patience et de tact. D'après le rythme global des battements de cœur autour d'elles, elles devraient avoir une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant que la prochaine bagarre ne se déclenche, ce qui, encore une fois, est une bonne moyenne. Sally décide de reprendre leur conversation, tout en observant, mine de rien; chaque mimique du loup-garou à côté d'elle.

Evidemment, il y a toujours Carrot, qu'il soit présent ou non. Pas que Sally en soit gênée. Elle prendrait volontiers Angua et Carrot, si elle en avait la moindre chance. Un nain, un loup-garou et un vampire, le trio de rêves. Mais pour l'instant elle n'a ni l'un ni l'autre, juste leurs battements de cœur et quelques aperçus à la faveur des vestiaires ou des transformations.

Sally aimerait bien qu'Angua ne se rhabille pas si vite à chaque fois. Mais il en est toujours ainsi avec les loups-garous qui ont honte de leur condition – Sally en a connu plusieurs, à diférents degrés.

Sally aime bien garder l'esprit ouvert, ce qui est assez étonnant au premier abord.

La conversation est arrêtée inopinément par un spectacle inattendu – un couple, ce qui n'est pas si rare dans les bars, mais un couple de jeunes filles, ce qui l'est déjà plus. Sally les fixe du regard, tandis qu'Angua semble hésiter à détourner les yeux.

Oui, Sally aime bien Ankh Morpork.


End file.
